


Don't Touch Me

by amandapanda425



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandapanda425/pseuds/amandapanda425
Summary: Prompt #17: Don't Touch MeMacy has been sick for a few days. Is it just a stomach bug or is it something more?
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Don't Touch Me

Harry was in the kitchen fixing a cup of tea and some chicken soup when Mel walked in.

“Is Macy still sick?” Mel asked, worried. “She’s had this stomach bug for like five days now.”

“I know. She just can’t keep anything down,” Harry said as he put together a tray to take up to his and Macy’s room.

“You don’t think…” Mel said, her eyes getting wide. She paused for several moments.

“I don’t think, what? What do you think?” Harry responded.

“I mean, she just started vomiting all of a sudden. It seems to be worse in the mornings,” Mel said, trailing off. 

“Oh god,” Harry realized exactly where Mel was going with this. The color instantly drained from his face. “That thought hadn’t even crossed my mind. Oh god, Mel. What if she is? I mean, we always use protection, but that’s not failsafe. What do I do?” Harry started to pace, pushing his hands through his hair.

“Just breathe. Go to the store and pick up two tests from two different brands. Then come back home and talk to Macy,” Mel said, trying to not let her level of panic approach Harry’s.

Harry orbed away and was back within five minutes. He had at least ten pregnancy tests with him.

“Harry! I said two! I said to get two tests!” Mel said.

“I know, but I didn’t know which brands were better than others! So, I just got one of each! They didn’t have these options back when Carter was born, so sorry if I don’t really know what to do,” Harry said, starting to hyperventilate. 

Mel picked out two of the tests and put them back in a bag. She handed the bag to Harry.

“Here, take this and Macy’s tea and soup up to her. Then just talk to her,” Mel said. “And stop freaking out or you’re going to freak her out.”

Harry walked upstairs to his room. He was trying to keep his hands from shaking so he didn’t spill Macy’s tea and soup everywhere. He could hear Macy in the bathroom, vomiting. As soon as he heard Macy, his panic went away. No matter what happened, he knew he and Macy would be able to make it work. Harry pictured a little girl with Macy’s soft curls and Harry’s smile. Or maybe they would have a boy that looked like Harry with Macy’s complexion and hair texture. 

Harry set down the tray and bag and went into the bathroom. Macy was hunched over the toilet, holding her hair back.

“Macy, love,” Harry reached out to hold her hair back for her.

“Ugh, don’t touch me,” Macy said, hitting away Harry’s hands. “I’m disgusting.”

“Nothing you do could ever disgust me,” Harry said, ignoring Macy’s swats and rubbing her on the back. “How are you feeling?”

“Like something is ripping my insides apart and trying to expel my organs from my body,” Macy said. She moved her head away from the toilet and leaned back against the bathtub. She took a deep breath.

“I brought you some ginger tea and some chicken soup. Do you think you might be able to keep that down?” Harry asked, sitting on the floor next to Macy. 

“You’re so sweet. I think I can try,” Macy leaned her head against Harry’s shoulder as he pressed a kiss against her head. “Let me just sit here for a minute longer to make sure I’m not going to start spewing again.” Macy closed her eyes and sighed.

“Macy, Mel said something that kind of made sense to me. You’ve been sick for a few days now and you don’t normally get stomach bugs. You don’t think. I mean, that is to say, do you think you could be?” Harry said, not even able to form the words he was trying to say.

“What? That I could be pregnant?” Macy said with a slight laugh. “Yeah, you’re about 3 hours too late for that particular freak-out. I sent Maggie to the store and she got 7 different pregnancy tests for me. They were all negative, so it looks like this is just a run-of-the-mill stomach virus.”

“Oh, I see. Why would you call Maggie instead of me?” Harry asked, slightly hurt.

“Oh, Harry. It was honestly just that I panicked and knew Maggie would be able to use her powers to calm me down some. And I didn’t want to worry you until there was something to worry about.” Macy looked up at Harry and put her hand on his face. “Come on, let’s go sit in bed. I need to get off this bathroom floor.”

They moved into the bedroom. Macy got back in bed and Harry placed her tray over her lap. He climbed into bed next to her.

“Would it have been so bad?” Harry asked, still trying to hide his hurt and failing. “If you had been pregnant?”

“I mean, kind of?” Macy said. “I guess you and I have never really talked about our feelings on children. Do you want to have children?” 

“Until Mel said something, I hadn’t thought about the possibility. But then I pictured what our child could be and I got so excited for a moment. But from your reaction, it sounds like it’s out of the question for you?”

“Harry, even though things have slowed down the past couple years, we’re still fighting demons on a regular basis. What, am I going to vanquish a demon with a baby strapped to my chest? Or are you going to stay home while my sisters and I are out, leaving us without your guidance? Do we find the world’s most understanding au pair? What happens when our child grows up and goes to school and starts talking about mommy and daddy’s extremely dangerous job? Somehow, Child Protective Services is going to get called on us and you’re going to have to start wiping the minds of various social workers. I mean, I just don’t see how this can be a realistic option.” Macy said. As she continued to speak, she waved around her hands and her voice became more frantic.

“Macy, love, breathe,” Harry reached for Macy’s hand. “All of those points are things we would need to consider. But if this was something we really wanted, we could make it work. So, the question is, without thinking of all the reasons we shouldn’t, would it be something you wanted?” Harry looked into Macy’s eyes. “There is no wrong answer here, love, so don’t worry.”

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve just never seen myself as a mother. I don’t know what that even looks like. That’s not something I can answer right now. I’d need more time to think about it.” Macy said, hoping she wasn’t disappointing her boyfriend. “Is that okay?” 

“Of course that’s okay. We don’t need to decide this today. But maybe it’s a conversation we can continue to have. I am okay with whatever decision we make. If you don’t want children, our life together is more than enough for me. And if you do want children, I would be honored to be their father.” Harry cradled Macy’s face in his hands. “For now, let’s just focus on getting you better, okay?” 

Macy started to cry. She still wasn’t sure if she wanted to be a mother. But the thought of it was no longer something that terrified her. That night, Macy dreamt of two little girls that were the most perfect mix of her and Harry. For once, that thought made for a pleasant dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this!


End file.
